Vampire Kisses: Deadnapped
by DestinyWisdom13
Summary: When Alexander goes missing, Raven goes on a life risking quest to save him. Will she succeed alive? Or will she bargain her life to the undead? One thing is for sure: she never wanted her vampire boyfriend to become deadnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Alexander, no!" I yelled playfully, as Alexander pretended to throw me in the water. Suddenly, a big wave hit us as we fell onto the sand. I lay on top of him and pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me as I stroke his hair. The sun started to set in the horizon…wait, sun? Alexander wasn't supposed to be here! _

_ "Alexander-" I started to say but the scene changed. I was in a cemetery and Alexander was no where in sight. "Alexander! Alexander, where are you?"_

_ Just then, I spotted Alexander on the floor, unconscious. I ran towards him but the closer I got, the farther it seemed. He started to fade away._

_ "NO!" I screamed. Beep, beep…_

Beep! Beep! I woke up, screaming. I looked at my phone. "6:00 p.m. Go to Alexander's," it said. I got down from my bed. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream,_ I thought to myself. But then again, it felt so real. I shook my head from the nightmare and headed to the mansion. I really needed to see Alexander right now.

I knocked on the door and Jameson answered. "Ah, Ms. Raven. Come in, come in. Alexander will awake shortly." He closed the door as I entered. When Alexander came from his room, I ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said. "I missed you so much!"

"So did I," Alexander said. "I dreamt about you all day."

"I did too but this dream was a nightmare," I said. I told him all about my dream.

"And it felt so real!" I said afterwards.

"Wow," Alexander said. "I can't imagine what would happen if I dreamt a dream that bad about you."

"I was just…so scared. I thought I lost you."

"Raven, that was only a dream. I'm here now. I'll never do anything to leave you from my side. I love you too much to let that happen." He drew me closer to him. "We're together now, and that's all that matters." He leaned in and gave me a long kiss. Tingles ran down my spine and I immediately forgot everything about my horrible dream.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Kisses series. Only the plot of this story is my idea.

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

_I imagined his fangs against my neck…then I would always be in his arms…for all eternity. _

_ -Raven Madison_

Chapter 2- The Vampire Night

After that night, my worries completely washed away. It wasn't real. It never happened. Though, sometimes I wonder why I had that dream in the first place. Was it a sign? Snap out of it, Raven! Just think about tonight. Think about you and Alexander. Alone. In our favorite place.

We drove through the dark night sky as my gothic mate sat by me as perfect as ever. His long pitch black hair hung gorgeously over his eyes as his muscular arms showed in front of me as he gripped the wheel. Like a ghost, the fog crept over the dead grass along the gates. Alexander parallel parked the car by the sidewalk as he grabbed the basket from the back seat and went out the car door. I waited for him to open the door for me as he grabbed my hand, helping me out of the car and kissing the back of my hand. His dark mysterious eyes looked into mine with love. It melted me.

He led me into the cemetery and we both sat down near his grandmother's tombstone. It's a little weird having a date with him and his grandma but I guess it didn't matter with me… as long as I'm with him. Alexander unpacked some sandwiches, grapes, soda for me and some blood red "wine" for him.

"You know, you wouldn't have to drink that all by yourself if you made me like you," I hinted him.

He looked at me. "You will never let that go, will you?"

I shook my head. "Why won't you change me? It's like you don't want me to be with you forever." I looked away.

"Of course I want to be with you forever," he said as he scooted near me, gently moving me towards him. "I've always wanted to from the moment I saw you…but you have to understand that I just can't. I can't have you sacrifice a life in the beautiful sun and with your family all because of me. I just want to make you happy." He looked up into the stars. "If only I were a mortal like you…I'd be perfect for you."

I could see in his sad eyes that he meant what he said. He's trying so hard, doing everything for me, thinking about me…my heart melted to think about how much he cared.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're already perfect for me. I mean, you're a vampire! And you know how much I _love _vampires. I couldn't ask for anyone else…but you." I gave him a passionate kiss, giving my soul and heart into it. He kissed me back, and I swear I could feel my heart ready to explode. He wrapped his arms around my waste as I came in closer to him. I imagined his fangs against my neck…then I would always be in his arms…for all eternity.

We parted and started eating the sandwiches. Alexander was just as good as a cook as he was a boyfriend. We laughed, ate, and kissed even more. I laid my head against his chest as we watched the stars.

"I wonder what it would be like if we were free," Alexander said. "Like we could do whatever we want, not having to worry about these mortal and vampire stuff."

I looked up into his eyes. "Then that would be a dream come true."

"I thought you're dream was to be a vampire."

"Well, at first I wanted to be a vampire because I thought it was cool…well, actually the reason is still the same…but now, I also want to be one so that I could be with you…always."

"You are. In my heart. Forever," Alexander said, romantically. He gently kissed my lips. "Come. I have a surprise for you."

`He lead me deep into the forest, where it got darker and darker…until I saw a ring of trees, surrounding some candle lit candles and a boom box. I gasped as I walked into the middle of the circle of trees and looked up to see the beautiful lit sky with twinkling stars filling the dark void of space and beyond.

"Happy Aniversary," Alexander said. "I planned this whole thing, for just you and me."

I looked at him. "It's our anniversary?"

"Yeah. I thought girls liked this stuff," Alexander said. "That's why I wanted to make this day perfect for you."

"Alexander, this is so sweet…but I feel guilty. I didn't even remember…or managed to get you a gift."

"You don't need to get me anything," he said as he walked towards me. He turned me back towards him and held my hands. "As long as you're still with me, that's already the greatest gift you could ever give me." He turned on the boom box, which played the most beautiful acoustic love song ever. He put his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. We slowed dance a couple of steps but I already felt as if I were in paradise before we even started. I never took my eyes off of him…but that was my first mistake, for I tripped over a rock, making both of us fall to the ground, laughing. I pinned him down to the ground, remembering the first time we've met and the first time he took me over for dinner.

"This brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Alexander said.

"Yeah…batboy," I said.

Then, he pushed me to the ground so that he was on top of me, and pinned me to the ground. "And remind me, what do you love about bats, batgirl?"

"It reminds me of the vampire I love," I said with ease.

"Dracula?"

I laughed. "No…someone…even better."

Alexander smiled as he moved a few pieces of my hair from my face. Then, he leaned into me. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to meet. When they did, sparks flew crazily. I felt a shock of love racing through my body as I put my arms around his waist. Alexander's my life. I don't know what I'll do without him. Nothing will take me away.


End file.
